The Real JESSIE
by DisneyXDMan
Summary: Jessie's been living a lie, but she's never felt guilty about it. A nanny to a rich family, she was perfectly happy being ordinary. After what had happened to her, she had never once felt bad about her old self, her talent left behind. But when one person from her old life comes back, the Ross kids may discover Jessie wasn't as boring as they thought. I'm a slow updater, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Jessie looked over to the clock. It was nine. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was bedtime for the kids. She was exhausted from the day. It had been a tiring day. She had promised Ravi she'd watch his end-of-the-year two-hour reptile club. After the first ten minutes, she couldn't stand it. She also had to sit through Luke's dance recital, and Zuri and Emma were "age gapped buddies", a new program the schools had. Each high school freshman and sophomore was randomly chosen an elementary school student to meet over the year, and come up with an idea to fix a world problem or make it better. Jessie sat through their presentation too.

But this didn't distress her as much as what happened after Ravi's presentation. After Ravi had his moment, a blonde-haired man, about Jessie's age, walked up to Ravi. Jessie thought he looked familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello," The man said, "I'm a student at Columbia University. I see promise in you, Ravi. Can I speak to your parent or guardian?"

Jessie had heard him. "I'm right here," she said.

"My name is Cody Martin. I-" he started.

Jessie gasped. "Oh no," she whispered. The memories came flooding back all too quickly. She ran away screaming.

She made sure to avoid Ravi the whole day. It was easy, because Ravi never needed help with anything.

She sat down on the couch, thinking about what had happened earlier. She started thinking about the past.

_It was their last day on the ship before Cody went to Columbia, and Bailey went to Yale. They decided to go out at night to say their final goodbyes. They had both finally turned eighteen, and curfew was no longer a problem. The full moon was beautiful. "Oh, Bailey. I'll never forget you," Cody said. Bailey began to cry a little bit. "I don't know why you didn't get into Yale. You're smart. You're awesome. It's not fair to you that I should go." She said in tears. Cody wiped away the tears on her face. "It's OK." He said. "We'll video chat everyday, and I'll visit you whenever I'm off school. We'll make this work. We can." Suddenly, a flashing light came from around the corner._

"Daydreaming about one of your old boyfriends again?" Bertram grumpily groaned. Jessie snapped out of her flashback. "No," she weakly lied.

"Well, hurry up and get to bed then. I need to turn off all the lights." Bertram snapped.

"It's OK, I guess I'll sleep here," Jessie said with a blank look on her face. Bertram just sighed and got back to work. Jessie went back to her flashback.

"_What's that light?" Bailey said. "I don't know, but I don't care. Tonight, it's all about you and me, honey." Cody said. His face drew closer to Bailey's, and they kissed. The light flashed again. Bailey drew away. "I need to know what that light is" she said. She got up and walked around. Cody tried to stop her, but she wanted to know, and she couldn't be stopped when she was determined. "It's coming from the control room of the ship!" Cody said. "Let's go!" They slowly crept towards the door, and walked in. What they saw surprised them both. "ZACK!?" They said in unison._

The light suddenly turned off. Jessie snapped out of her flashback again. She decided to go to sleep. For the first time in her life, she felt guilty she was living a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jessie had forgotten all about the day's incident before. She was at the table with the kids. Bertram was complaining about making breakfast as usual. It was at the table that Ravi reminded her.

"Jessie, what was up with your behavior when Cody introduced himself?" Ravi innocently asked.

Jessie gasped. The memories all came back again. They flooded into her mind.

_Zack laughed an evil laugh. "You people disgust me," he cackled. "I'm going to sink you all into the bottom of the ocean, and you can't stop me!"_

_"Why are you doing this?" Cody asked. "Haven't we been your friend?"_

_"What if I wanted more than that? I want infamy! You should've always known I would've followed a life of crime!" Zack cackled maniacally._

_"You should've," Bailey pointed out. "Not now, Bailey," Cody said. "Zack, I want you to undo everything you've done and go back to bed! Don't do this! You can make something of yourself!"_

_"It's too late! All I have to do is press Enter on this keyboard, and you people will all sink to the bottom of the ocean! I will escape in a getaway helicopter, and gain infamy! Muhahaha!"_

_Cody leapt in front of the keyboard, but Zack let him fly by. He pressed the Enter button. It was dark. lightning struck. Zack cackled maniacally. Exactly 12 hours from when he pushed the button, ten o'clock AM at the ship's location, the ship would sink, and there would be no survivors, except him._

_As Cody tried to get up, there was a sudden blinding light. By the time both he and Bailey could see, Zack was gone._

"Jessie? Jessie!" Ravi kept trying for an answer.

"Forget it. She's just remembering her old boyfriends!"

"Yeah!" A dazed Jessie agreed. "One of my old boyfriends! That's right…"

"Are you sure? Usually when you meet one of them, they run away screaming, not the other way around," Emma said.

"Yes, it's JUST another boyfriend," Jessie said. The meal went on uneventful.

_Cody and Bailey ran to the room where Mr. Moseby slept. "Whoa. Classy room," Cody said as he went into the room. "What's the big idea?" Moseby asked, annoyed._

_"We just saw Zack messing with the SS Tipton's controls! The ships going down in twelve hours!"_

_Moseby stood for awhile, silent. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "You expect me to believe that nincompoop is sinking the ship! Ha! The irony. It's just the kind of thing he would do as a joke, but he's not smart enough to even drive the ship, much less sink it. Ha! The irony! Now you two are in trouble for waking me up. Go back to your own business. Do whatever you want, I don't care, just leave me out of it!"_

_Moseby pushed Bailey and Cody out of his room. "This isn't good." Cody moaned._

_"Are you sure?" Bailey asked. "Moseby's right. Zack IS too dumb to change the ship's course."_  
_"He wouldn't joke about this. He's trouble." Cody said. It was an eerie night, as lightning struck over the dark ocean._


	3. Update

REALLY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I just lost interest for awhile. Sorry. Hopefully the next update on this story will be by Friday 


	4. Chapter 3

_Cody and Bailey ran to Zack and Woody's room. Cody tried to open the door, but he couldn't. "It's locked," he said, then walked away a few steps to think. Then Bailey opened the door. "You're weak," she accused. Bailey and Cody silently crept into the room. Zack had covered up his tracks very well. He was in his night clothes, snoring away. Woody was a very heavy sleeper, so he didn't even stir when Cody turned on the lights. Zack shuffled in his sleep._

"Jessie! Jessie?" Zuri raised her voice. "Can you reach the chocolate milk for me?" she asked, for what seemed like the billionth time to her. She was grocery shopping with Jessie. Usually, they ordered the groceries, but Jessie insisted that Zuri learn how to do things on her own.

"Uh….sure," a dazed Jessie said, almost in a whisper. She was so sucked up into her flashback that she almost forgot where she was. Jessie reached for the chocolate milk, but when she was about to reach it at the top, she accidentally knocked something down. But that something was what held all the milk jugs at the top from falling. At least twenty jugs of chocolate milk fell on Jessie.

"That's ALL you're going to get down?" Zuri rudely asked. Jessie just groaned. Something had hit her head a little too hard.

_"On three," Cody said, "one…...two….three!"_

_Bailey and Cody shook Zack awake. Zack awoke in an instant. Once he saw Cody and Bailey, he got upset. "What's the big idea, getting me up? It's ten'o'clock at night!" Zack yelled._

_"What's the big idea being up, sinking us in 12 hours?" Bailey accused._

_"Uh, ten'o'clock PM is SLEEP TIME in my time zone! You should know that! Get out!" Zack yelled._

_"You were just down in the ship's control room. You're going to sink the ship in twelve hours and escape in a helicopter!" Cody said._

_"I didn't! And so what? Twelve hours is a long time away," Zack said dumbly._

_"No, it's not! That's tomorrow!" Bailey said, exasperated with Zack's stupidity._

_"I know I'm dumb, but I think I would know how to count!" Zack yelled. "Listen! One, five, seven, nine, two…...two?"_

_Woody murmured in his sleep, "Ha…..you said doo doo." Everyone rolled their eyes._

_"Zack, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you're going down to the control room right now, and putting the ship right!"_

Jessie woke up in the grocery store. She remembered what happened. Zuri was trying to fit all the chocolate milk into the cart. "Come on, Jessie! Help!"

"Zuri! We're not taking home all of this chocolate milk! We don't usually get this much!" Jessie reasoned. Zuri gave Jessie a blank look. "Do you even pay ATTENTION to the groceries?"

After shopping, Jessie was tired. She decided to ask a local nurse to check her up, to see if anything was wrong.

All the chocolate milk falling on her just seemed too familiar….


End file.
